


To Tell A Family

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Pregnant Elizabeth And Her Adventures With The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Drunk idiots, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Party, Pregnancy, Surprises, elizabeth understands, meliodas is a tired boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13





	To Tell A Family

A groan came from behind Elizabeth as she gathered some used, empty, ale-bottles from off one of the tables inside the Boar Hat. She blinked and turned around just in time to be met with a batch of golden hair. "...Meliodas?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as the Dragon Sin laid his head gently on her shoulder, mumbling something incoherent.

Elizabeth looked down and noticed Meliodas had wrapped a giant blanket around himself, his arms holding onto her sides so the cloth draped over her sides. "Good morning, Meliodas. I know you probably don't wish to but I think it would be best if you head back to bed." And, as expected, Meliodas groaned and shook his head, his skull digging into her shoulder.

"No, no, no," He mumbled, still shaking his head. "Not tired, not tired. _You_ should be in bed _with_ me, Elizabeth. Come on, come on," Elizabeth chuckled again and gently pet his hair, making Meliodas sigh.

"I can't, remember," She began. "Today's the day we're going to tell everyone."

Then, it seemed as though Meliodas had woken up completely, a smile portraying his face as he lit up with excitement. Then, he hugged his wife from behind, humming and kissing her neck. "Oh, that's right. Forgot for a second that you have our baby in you!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "That's correct, love,"

The two stayed their for awhile, content and swaying from side to side slowly as the held onto each other, longingly, lovingly. Then, Meliodas picked his soul-mate up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Elizabeth gasped before smiling again and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Shall we be on our way, my Princess?" Meliodas asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elizabeth giggled once more and nodded, looking into his green eyes dreamily. "Yes, we shall."

 

***

 

"Hey, Margret! Little Gil!" Meliodas swiftly walked into the throne room of the new Queen and her Husband, Elizabeth's oldest sister, Queen Margret and Gilthunder who were sitting on the throne side by side. "How's it goin'?" Margret smiled at the sight of her sister and her husband walking in and holding hands.

"All is well, Meliodas. Is there a certain reason you called me, my sister, and my father today? Is something the matter?"

Meliodas smiled and shook his. "Nope, in fact," He looked up at his wife, gazing dreamily. "Everything is right with the world." He practically sighed, his love-struck gaze causing Margret and Gilthunder to chuckle.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Meliodas." Gilthunder added, walking over and giving him a hug which Meliodas gladly returned.

"Likewise, Little Gil!" Margret smiled.

"Well, my father and sister should be here soon."

And just like that, the doors opened to reveal Baltra and Princess Veronica.

"Father, big sister!" Elizabeth smiled and ran over to them, giving them a hug which they both gladly returned. "We have some exciting news!" Veronica smiled wide, stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh, do tell!"

Baltra smiled slowly and ruffled his youngest daughter's head. "What is it, my daughter?" Elizabeth then began to go shy, blushing a bit as her eyes landed to the right of her, but she was still smiling, holding her hands and fumbling with her fingers.

"Well, you see Father, you might want to kill Meliodas for this but please don't." That caused Baltra to raise an eyebrow. What would he possibly want to kill Meliodas for? (besides everything).

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine." He tried to assure her, which made Elizabeth smile.

"Well, if you say so." She then paused and took a deep breath in and sighed, looking back up at them. "Margret, Veronica, father, I'm pregnant."

A dreaded silence took over the room for a few seconds before Veronica screamed and began to jump up and down. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!" She then ran over to Elizabeth giving her a giant hug which her younger sister gladly returned. Veronica then grabbed her cheeks. "You're not kididng?"

"No, we're having twins."

"OH MY GOD!"

While Veronica and Margret began to squeal in joy, Baltra was deathly silent. Elizabeth looked up at him, biting her lip. "Are...are you alright, Father? Woah-!" She gasped out as Baltra hugged her tightly. She heard him sniff.

"My little girls are all grown up now."

Elizabeth hummed and smiled, returning his hug.

"But, Meliodas."

The Dragon Sin gulped as Baltra looked up with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You have five seconds. Start running."

 

***

 

"You're pregnant?!"

Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement as she watched Diane and King put a hand over their mouths, Ban gape, Hawk squeal, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor all not surprised as they had known, and Howzer clapping with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Elizabeth!" Diane had tears in her eyes as she ran over towards the princess and hugged her tightly. "Seriously?!"

"Yes! And we're having twins!"

King then went over and started congratulating her and looking happier than he had all day. "I'm so excited! Oh! Oh! Diane and me will get you everything the twins need! We can take you shopping for baby clothes! Or we can take a look around for cribs! Oh! And-"

Diane and Elizabeth giggled at King's excitement, Diane reaching over and grabbing her husband's hands, telling him to slow down a little.

Ban went over and punched Meliodas so hard he went flying into one of the tables. The Fox Sin grinned wide. "You sick bastard. We can't have _two_ more little you's runnin' around. That'll be hell." Meliodas laughed and punched him right back, sending Ban flying into a wall.

"Oh _yeah_? Well, Elaine's _three months_ along _already_! We're gonna have a mini _you_ up and about! That'll be _worse_ than hell!" Ban snickered and the group watched as the two best friends continued to tease each other and give the other a hard time.

"Congratulations, Lady Elizabeth." Escanor said, holding out his hand. "We are all filled with joy. This will be such an exciting time. I will make sure the two little one's are as powerful as _me_ one day." Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I can hardly wait!"

Meliodas then went over, looking a little worse for wear, but to be fair, so did Ban, and began to grope her, causing Elizabeth to jump and gasp. "But if any of you _think_ about touching my wife I'll kill you!" He shouted, even though he didn't actually mean it.

The rest of the night went along smoothly, everyone enjoying and having fun in each other's company, even when Elizabeth and Meliodas were laying down together in their bed, kissing softly.

"I love you, love you so much." Meliodas whispered as he kissed his wife's lips. "You're giving me everything I've ever wanted. I love you so much it _hurts_." Elizabeth gasped softly as she could make out tears in his voice and eyes. He had never been one to cry.

"Meliodas..." She sighed, kissing him in return. She smiled. "I love you so much, too. More than anything. I'm all yours. Forever and ever. Til' the end of time."

"Good," Meliodas said, sniffing as he pulled her closer. "Because I'm never letting you go."

 

 


End file.
